Twilight to Dawn
by Kara Crane
Summary: Von Reichter sets his sight on the rogue Cybersix and Data 7 once more with a creature straight out of medieval myth and it's human partner ... Old, old story, mind the plot holes.


Disclaimer: Alpha 1 and Omega 1 belong to me, if you want to use them please ask! I don't own Cyber 6 and co, end of story.

Author's Notes: First and probably last Cyber 6 fic. If I get a good response to it I might continue. But keep in mind at this point I've only seen the first 5 episodes. (edit '09: Good lord ... this story is ancient! I think I wrote it in, like '99 or '00. I was checking out an old backup disk I found and, well, here you go! The only Cybersix fic I've ever written)

Twilight To Dawn

Von Reicther laughed maniacally as the sustenance drained from the two tanks of his newest and possibly greatest creations to date. Alpha 1 and Omega 1. These two would be the ones to bring the treacherous Cyber 6 and Data 7 to him in broken and bloody heaps. He'd been toying with the genetic make-up of these two for months, ever since Cyber 6 betrayed him. Sending Jose after her and Data 7 was just the distraction.

The girl's eyes slowly blinked open, as did her companion's. Together they were the ultimate team, telepathy between the two of them for optimum performance, speed, agility, senses and strength increased 20 fold. Some independent thought for planning and mingling among the inferior humans.

Yes, they would kill Cyber 6 and Data 7. After that they would bring Meridiana to it's knees before him!

"We await your command master."

Adrian and Lucas walked side by side to school, chatting.

"Did you see that play last night? Oh man what a kick, right in the top left corner!"

Adrian sighed. Lucas actually noticed his friend's down mood.

"Hey, what's with you?"

"Have you ever had one of those feelings that something isn't right?"

"Yeah, whenever Cyber 6 goes out to save the city from that brat Jose.

Why?"

"I've got that feeling right now."

Something crashed into Lucas and fell to the ground.

"So sorry 'bout that! Gotta go I'm late!" The girl shouted as she picked up her stuff and ran, her short black braid trailing behind her. Adrian and Lucas blinked, then Lucas chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"She reminds me of someone I used to know before you moved in. For the life of her she could never make it to school on time." Then he thought about what he just said and looked at his watch. "Whoa! Move it Adrian!"

He dashed into the classroom gasping for air, his students for that period chuckled. He got into the spirit too and chuckled along for the next minute or two.

"Ahem, you are late. Not very professional."

The class went silent, he whirled and put a nervous hand behind his head.

"Ah ha . . . sorry sir."

"Very well, though not the best first impression for your new student.

Mr. Amato this is Auryn Cannat. Auryn Cannat this is Mr. Amato, your Biology teacher. I leave you to teach your class now." The principal left.

"Hello." She muttered shyly.

"Hey! No need to be shy! You can take the empty desk beside Lori."

He said jovially, that's when he glimpsed her eyes for the first time. Her eyes were an ice blue, but they spoke of extreme shyness and nervousness. He shrugged it off, only to be expected of a kid on their first day in a new school.

"YEAH! COME ON . . . BLOCK IT! Nooooo . . . I can't believe he let that pass right by him!" Lucas yelled at the television. His favourite team had just lost the finals.

He moaned.

"And I had money riding on that soccer game too!" He sighed as he turned to face Adrian.

"Only goes to show the evil of gambling on a game." Adrian remarked with a wry grin on his face.

"Ha ha, funny." Lucas said as he paid the bill. "Why do I always pay the bill?"

Adrian gave a small chuckle.

"Because you always seem to carry your wallet when we come here, I don't." He smiled.

"Augh! Next time buddy, you pay! I don't think my wallet can take much more of it." Lucas laughed as he gave Adrian a friendly thump on the back, pitching him forward.

Her eyes slid along the rooftops, searching for their prey. Omega 1 was flying over the city.

"Omega 1, report."

"Nothing, this is quite frustrating." Her companion responded. She narrowed her eyes, Cyber 6 and the cat had to come out sometime. Standing up she stretched, she'd been crouched like that for three hours now. Her midnight black almost indestructible cat suit didn't reflect the moonlight, rather it absorbed it. A gift from Von Reicther. Her solid black ankle length cape flapped slightly in the wind as she adjusted the fingerless gloves protecting her hands.

"Omega 1, changing position to sector 6 5. Nothing's here."

"Affirmative Alpha 1." He reported back. "Permission to speak freely Alpha 1?"

"Granted." She replied after a brief pause.

"Alpha, we need to flush them out. Usually one of the little brat's plans do it, I suggest we keep an eye on him. Cyber 6 and Data 7 are bound to be drawn to him sooner or later. Skimming the city like this is futile."

"Noted Omega 1. Proceed to sector 9 17, I'll meet you there." Her predatory green eyes flashed as she changed course. A black blur caught the corner of her eye and she stopped to look. It was Data 7.

Cyber 6 couldn't be far behind.

"Omega 1! I've spotted our prey, sector 8 7 heading north. Alter course immediately! I'll intercept!" She mentally ordered Omega 1 as she hopped the rooftops to intercept the swiftly moving feline. She ran ahead on a parallel roof and jumped in front of the panther. He screeched to a stop and looked at her quizzically before growling.

She just glared cooly at him. Alpha 1's sensitive hearing picked up the sound of a heel on a nearby roof.

"Hiding is futile Cyber 6! Surrender or be destroyed!" She called without turning her head.

Cyber 6 landed in front of her beside Data 7.

"Who are you?"

"I am Alpha 1, my companion Omega 1 will be here soon. Surrender to us now or we drag your broken bodies to our master Dr. Von Reichter."

At the sound of that name they both settled into a fighting stance.

"Two against one Cyber? Tut tut." Alpha smiled nastily as she prepared to fight. "But perhaps I should even the odds. Meet my associate and your killer, Omega 1. Together we are the beginning of your end!"

She and her brother turned behind them and their eyes widened at what they saw. Von Reichter had certainly pulled out all the stops with this pair.

A large, scaly, black dragon half the size of a Boeing 747 jetliner landed behind them. Red eyes lusting for blood. Their blood.

She and Alpha 1 lunged at each other and began trading blows while the dragon and her brother began to fight.

This continued for several minutes, she leaped up and managed to land a kick on Alpha 1 but learned right there and then that she was seriously outclassed by Alpha 1. The same applied to her brother, the dragon was too much for him.

Suddenly the dragon growled and Alpha 1 turned her head to the east.

"The sun . . . Omega 1 go!" She hopped on the dragon's back and they vanished. Rather beaten and bruised she and Data 7 looked at each other. Why didn't they like the sun?

He massage his sore jaw as he walked to meet up with Lucas, the girl Alpha 1could certainly pack a punch. It actually hurt.

"Bullies! Leave me alone!"

He turned his head and saw the new student, Auryn trapped in a corner.

"Ya didn't pay us yesterday," Thug number 1 punched his hand. "So today ya gotta pay us double!"

"I don't have to pay you jerks anything!" Auryn yelled defiantly even as she backed into a wall. He decided to intervene.

"Leave her alone punks."

"You an' what army beanpole?!"

He punched the thug, he dropped like a brick. The other three took one look at their fallen leader and ran.

"Are you okay?" He asked gently, she looked at him with wide, frightened blue eyes.

"Th . . . Thank you Mr. Seidelman." She said shakily and quietly as she stood up and brushed off her skirt.

"No problem. You should be more careful though."

"I will Mr. Seidelman. Ohmygoshlookatthetime! I'm sooo late! Bye!"

She ran off, Adrian looked at his watch and dashed off as well.

The girl seemed to make anyone she ran past late. He gave a small smile and shook his head. As he ran through the doors and made it to class just as the bell rang.

"Rrrrrrrr. . ." He rumbled as his ear twitched, something wasn't right.

The new pair could've finished them off easily. But they had run at the

sight of the sun.

He looked at the sky, just as the dragon flew by.

Correction, Alpha 1 had run. The street below was getting busy with people coming home from work and school. That was one of the best things about being a panther, no school. He liked Julian, so he never minded occasionally looking after the kid. But there was something in the dragon's eyes last night when he looked at Alpha 1. Resignation? Not quite. Understanding? Perhaps. It almost seemed like pity, especially when the sun was about to rise.

Curiosity made him rise and follow the flying beast. They had a secret, a big one. And he wanted to know what it was. He bounded over the rooftops trying to keep his quarry in sight. It landed just outside of town in a small glade and seemed to wait. The question was, was it waiting for Alpha 1 or one of Jose's Technos?

"Omega? You here?" A smallish voice asked, he turned his head and saw a girl enter the glade. He laid low.

"Hi Omega!" The girl squealed happily as began to play with the dragon. His eyes widened, the same creature that had tried to kill them last night was now playing with a girl?!

He watched this strange occurrence for a while, puzzling on the relationship these two had.

She walked behind her brother and crouched, watching the strange scene with him.

"Auryn?" She gasped quietly to herself.

Her brother looked at her, question written all over his face. "A new girl in my class, I knew she was hiding a secret but I never

thought . . ."

Auryn yawned, Omega 1 turned slightly scolding eyes on her "It's getting dark. I don't like the dark. Give me a ride home Omega?" She asked sleepily, Omega nodded as she climbed onto his back. With a great downthrust Omega was airborne and heading for Meridiana.

"That was strange."

Her brother merely nodded.

He watched as his fighting companion traded blows with Cyber 6, he knew he was supposed to be killing the cat but he just couldn't do it tonight. He was sure if Auryn knew what Alpha did during the night she'd disagree and fight Alpha. He'd help her do it too. The cat and Cyber 6 weren't evil like Von Reichter had told them, in the eyes of the humans they were the evil ones.

Why couldn't Alpha 1 see that?

Quietly he regarded the struggling panther beneath his claws. Maybe . . .maybe these two could help her. He knew he certainly preferred Auryn's bright and sunny nature to his current partner. Because of their link he could feel every strike Alpha 1 received. Suddenly a brick flew out of nowhere and struck Alpha 1 in the head.

He roared and gripped his own throbbing head, letting go of the feline.

He grunted as he threw a punch straight into Alpha 1's gut and sent her flying. The dragon seemed incapable of doing anything. Then he went to see if Cyber 6 was alright.

"Cyber 6, are you okay?"

"Lucas . . ." She groaned. "You shouldn't be here . . ."

"Heh, can't make me go away that easily." He chuckled as he helped her up. Data 7 padded over to Alpha 1 and watched her writhing Alpha 1's eye's snapped open.

Data 7 , Cyber 6 and he gasped.

Her eyes looked at them almost quizzically.

Auryn Cannat's blue eyes.

They were all in her apartment sitting in various chairs while she told her tale. Omega one was in the basement and his head came out from a hole in the floor.

"I don't really understand it, but I think me and Alpha 1 are two separate personalities. I'm in control during the day and I don't like the dark. Alpha 1's in control during the night and doesn't like the day. I think when that brick hit me . . . us, somehow we were knocked into the same plane. Von Reichter doesn't know about me, only Alpha 1. I understand everything now. And that means I have to go. I'm too dangerous."

"No you're not Auryn." Cyber 6 tried to soothe.

"Yes I am!" She cried. "I can't control Alpha 1 for too long. Omega . .."

"Yes Auryn?"

"Break the link. I don't want to drag you down with me, you're a good dragon."

Omega 1's eyes widened.

"No!"

She could feel tears stinging her eyes, she didn't want to do this but she had to. For everyone's safety.

"Omega 1 I order you to break the link! Or I'll do it."

"Auryn, please don't do this."

"I'm sorry, I have to. Link with Data 7, so he'll live too."

"But . . ."

"Omega, please."

"Alright."

She went to her closet and handed her Alpha 1's outfit, altered to look like Cyber 6's to Cyber 6.

"I don't need sustenance to survive, I am human. But I'm a human who's DNA has been altered to beyond recognisabilty. This outfit absorbs the light of the moon and converts it to energy for it's wearer. Von Reichter had programmed Alpha 1 to be totally loyal to him, she didn't need sustenance." She told Cyber 6 before turning to Data 7. "I haven't forgotten you. Omega 1 will establish a telepathic link with you, he doesn't need sustenance either. Once linked with you neither will you. Von Reichter was counting on Alpha 1 to keep him in line, not suspecting anything about me." With tears streaming down her face she felt the link between her and her draconic friend broken.

"Good bye Omega, look after them for me." She ran out the door and leaped to a nearby roof, vanishing into the night.

At the crack of dawn, a rope goes taut.


End file.
